Confusion
by Camay
Summary: "I'm in love with You.". At those words, You's heart stopped. [LL!Sunshine!] Two shot
1. Chapter 1

**Just because I've been inspired to write such thing. I know this is a 'rare' pair, I just hope you will enjoy it though!**

 **And please,** **do note that, in this fic, the Aqours girls speak English,** _ **exceptionally**_ **.** If not, the plot can't work c:

* * *

You has never pondered things before acting. Everyone knows that she is an impulsive person, no matter what. But ... This does not mean that she is not observant.

Because people always see her impulsiveness first, they end up rather shocked when they realize that she is also this type of girl, besides being the energetic and impetuous one. They are even surprised when they learn that she notices things _(a lot of_ _things)_ ; only because she never says anything.

Of course she notices things. Almost everything, to tell the truth.

She often sees Mari longingly gazing at Dia when the latter is not looking at her, for example when they all are in the clubroom before practice ; or she sees how Ruby's legs start quaking each time she has to face a dance step she struggles with. Hell, she has even noticed how Riko seemed to be miles away recently, totally absent-minded.

You sighs as she approaches the school, remembering that Riko has sent her a text earlier :

 _You-chan, don't wait for us because the bus is late today. We'll see you in class!_

So, as she has been told, she does not wait and steps in the school, heading for her first class, alone. It doesn't really matter to her if she goes to class alone or not, because she knows that Chika and Riko will eventually arrive. Or if they don't, it's not like she is _really_ alone : there are her six other friends, the six other Aqours members of course. Maybe three of them are older than her and the other three younger, but they are still her friends ; and they are here, anyway.

She smiles at this thought. Chika's idea -forming an idol group- was great ; the nine of them were able to make friends -dear and amazing friends. And God knows how it is great to have friends you can trust around you ; it can help someone, it can save one's life.

Her smile never falters, even when she spots the habitual open door -just in case of a student shows up early-, meaning that she is going to spend a whole day at school, with teachers, exercices, lessons and new homeworks for the following day -or week.

But You suddenly stops dead in her tracks, right before reaching the doorway, when she hears two familiar voices coming from the classroom. _Huh?_

"Hey Riko-chan, I'm your friend right? So you can tell me everything, you know?"

"Y-yes, of course ... Right ..."

You hears her red haired friend deeply breathing in, as if she was gathering all her courage to speak. She waits for few endless seconds, before Riko's light voice rises once more :

"I-I, um ... Chika-chan ..." Another deep breath. "I'm in love with You."

Her heart suddenly freezes and sinks like a stone, as if it has literally grown colder and constricted itself. At the same time, a breath You didn't know she was holding gets stuck in her throat, almost making her choke on it. She blinks several times, the world around her and all its sounds fading away while her vision becomes blurry.

And before she knows it, You sprints down the corridor, her stomach painfully twisting as the five words reverberate in her mind and pound in her ears, being the only thing she can listen to while her steps bring her to the pool.

* * *

Being observant has its advantages and its drawbacks.

It allows her, sometimes, to realize that one of her friends does not really feel well. Or that one of them needs to have a good and deep talk with someone else to unwind and let go of whatever is bothering her. It can even allow her not to approach someone if they seem too tired, or too edgy. Or it allows her to be the first to act and make a move, depending the situation -revealing, thus, her impulsiveness.

However, being observant can also hurt. Because, sometimes, observant people realize things they didn't want to know and ... Didn't want to accept.

Painful things, for example.

Like unrequited love.

But You knew.

She _knew_ she had no chance against Chika's hyperactive, friendly and adorable nature. After all, Chika was the first who took a deep interest in the new transfert student and who showed this interest ; she was the first who greeted Riko and befriended her -in her own way though, she even scared the poor new student.

She noticed how the two grew closer and closer, how they started depending on each other. How Chika acted clingy around Riko, hugging her and happily giggling when the redhead was hugging her back -which was surprising, Riko being shy and reserved- ; or how Riko was the first person Chika chose to drag with her, grabbing her hand and leading the way.

You was convinced of the fact that such friendship was going to lead to the appearance of romantic feelings and become a real relationship. And, just as expected, this is what happened.

 _She knew it_. But, nevertheless, it still hurts.

She knew it and, yet, her heart decided that the best option was to develop romantic feelings as well.

It decided that each time Riko greeted her with _that_ smile and _that_ soft voice, she was going to feel her insides pleasantly twist. It decided that each time Riko was going to brush past her or grip the hem of her shirt to slow her down, its heartbeat was going to accelerate like crazy, almost breaking her ribcage. It doomed her to spend most of her time thinking of those golden eyes, even seeing them in her wildest dreams.

* * *

Her steps break the silence the moment she walks on the tiles toward the pool.

At the sight of the clear water, a long and slow sigh escapes her mouth while her heart suddenly feels less heavy. She likes this place, and even more when there is no one around.

It's peaceful.

It helps her clear her mind.

Removing her shoes and black stockings, You sits and plunges her now bare legs in the cool water, sighing one more time. She tilts her head back and welcomes the sunrays on her skin with open arms. She likes these sensations.

She lazily opens one eye when her mobile phone vibrates in her bag, but in the end, she quickly decides to ignore it. What's the use, it is only a message. And ... She does not want to be bothered right now. Especially now that it remembers her of Riko's message, the one she has received earlier.

 _The bus wasn't late at all._ A sigh, and You raises the hem of her skirt, moving forward to soak her thighs a little bit. _She just wanted to confess to Chika-chan ..._

* * *

"You?"

You's blue eyes suddenly snap open and she perks up when she recognizes Dia's voice. She loudly grumbles when the sun dazzles her for a moment, covering her eyes with one hand.

"I'm going to call the others and tell them that we've found her." _... Kanan?_

"You-chan ... You were sleeping, weren't you?" _... And Mari? Huh?_

The second year discreetly yawns and rubs her drowsy eyes, blinking several times before twisting her upper body. In front of her stand Dia, visibly not happy, and Mari, her yellow eyes playfully twinkling. Kanan is here too, but a little bit far from them, her mobile phone glued to her ear.

 _What?_

"What are you doing here, You?" Dia asks, a strict frown hardening her face. "Chika and Riko told us you hadn't attended to all your morning classes."

"What?" You blinks. "Wait ... What time is it?"

"It's lunch time, You-chan." The blonde answers, lightly blinking, surprised. "Did you ... Lose track?"

"I, uh ... I ... But I came here this morning to clear my mind and ... W-wait Dia!" You yelps when the Student Council President scowls at her, raising her hands defensively once she is standing. "I didn't mean to fall asleep, I-"

"You-chan, it's fine." Mari interrupts her with a sweet smile, placing a hand on Dia's shoulder to calm the latter down. "But what happened? One of your classmates told Chika-chan and Riko-chan that you were here this morning, and you ended up here ... To clear your mind ... Is something wrong?"

"I-"

"YOU-CHAN!"

You gasps when she is suddenly pulled into a bear-crushing hug, her breath being knocked out of her lungs instantly. She recognizes Chika's ginger locks under her chin, while the latter continues to crush her with this big hug.

"You-chan! You-chan, you're alive!"

"Eh?"

"We were _so_ worried! Riko-chan and I couldn't find you at all and we were both worried to death!"

"Chika-chan, I'm fine, just ... J-just let go of me so I can properly breathe ..."

"Ah? Oh ... **OH!** I'm sorry You-chan!" Chika quickly unhands her friend, sheepishly smiling.

"You-chan ... Is everything okay?" Riko asks, slowly catching You's wrist, her thumb brushing the skin beneath.

"U-um ..."

She needs an excuse, quick.

"You seem tired and quite wan." Kanan points out, lightly frowning. "Did you have trouble sleeping?"

 _Thank God._

"Y-yes! I-I guess that's why I fell asleep here." You nervously rubs the back of her neck, getting rid of Riko's soft grasp almost immediately. Noticing her friends' unconvinced looks, she quickly adds, faintly chuckling, "I-I'm fine, I swear! I just needed some rest!"

"Y-y-you should ea-eat a little bit too ..." Ruby shyly says.

"And you have to attend to all your afternoon classes, too." Dia reprimands, arms crossed above her chest.

"Oh Dia, come on." Mari playfully rolls her eyes and nudges the brunette.

"What? I'm sorry but I'm the Student Council President and seeing as I'm also a member of Aqours, all the teachers come to have a talk with me because Watanabe You skipped all her classes. And I can't do my work as the Student Council President if every two minutes someone bursts into the room and asks me to take care of one of my friends!"

"Ooooh?~ Did our strict and cold Student Council President just say _one of my friends_ aloud?" Mari teasingly giggles, resisting the urge to nudge Dia once more.

"I-I- ... !" Dia violently blushes, while all the others watch her with a smirk or a sympathetic smile.

You faintly chuckles. Even if the new lovebirds are here, right beside her, it feels good to have her friends here too. "Thank you." She murmurs.

Dia loudly clears her throat and turns on her heels, ready to walk away. "Whatever." She glances over her shoulder. "You, you should go and eat something before class starts again. I don't want to be convoked by a teacher because you've fainted."

Once Dia is out of earshot, Mari laughs and offers a reassuring smile. "You know that it's her way to show that she cares about you, right You-chan?"

You only nods, a small smile on her face, as she retrieves her stockings, shoes and bag, before following her friends.

She already misses the cool water on her legs and, curiously, her loneliness.

* * *

Kanan gave her the excuse of having a hard time sleeping the night before. However, You _is currently_ having trouble sleeping. She tosses and turns in her bed, again and again and again.

But ...

The shutters are closed, and she is plunged into total darkness. Her parents are already asleep. And it's been more than two hours that Mikio -a.k.a. Mi-, a white Hokkaido, stopped barking because she prevented him from coming in her bedroom. After all, Mikio is adorable, he loves cuddling and his medium length fur is pretty soft, but he seriously takes up too much space.

All this to say that there is absolutely no noise in the house anymore -well, except the rumples she makes each time she turns over between the covers-, and that she should have _easily_ been asleep for three or four hours now.

But her messy thoughts have decided otherwise. They come tumbling out in her poor, exhausted mind, which, sadly, just wants to shut off for the remaining hours ; precisely five hours left until her alarm goes off.

* * *

 _ **03:47**_.

You forces her blue orbs to close as she tightly grips her pillow, choking back tears. Thank goodness she wasn't in the classroom when Riko confessed ; thank goodness she didn't hear Chika's answer -even if she knows, deep down, what she said.

As the words haunt her, she shakily gets out of the bed, shaking her head as if it could help her get rid of the tears prickling in her eyes.

She should have been prepared for that day.

Hell, she even should have confessed first, at least to stop bottling up all her feelings. Because now she is paying for all this. Because the pain brought by the unintentional rejection is eating her up, devouring her alive.

You has always laughed at the poor girls featured in some soppy TV series ; those girls who are crying their eyes out when they catch a glimpse of the boy of their dreams sweetly smiling at another girl, ready to pull the latter close to him to finally kiss her.

She has always laughed at them, thinking that they are just _cretins_.

How ironic.

She is currently in her own melodrama. And this is _sickly stupid_

"C'm'on Mi." She hides a yawn behind her hand as she opens the door, finding herself face to face with the ivory furred dog -he certainly heard her when she left the bed. "I think I can ... Turn a blind eye on having a furry ball in my bed for the rest of the night."

Mikio happily barks, wagging his tail as he hurries in the room.

"Shh, Mi! Mama and Daddy are sleeping!" You sighs as she closes the door and quickly hops on the bed, patting the empty spot beside her to encourage Mikio to come with her -exceptionally.

Now quiet and calmer, the dog lands next to his owner, gently bumping his head against You's as she is about to lie down. A smile, and a silent giggle, before she pushes his head farther.

"Mi, stop that. It's time to sleep." She says once her head rests on the pillow again, as she blindly fights with Mikio's snout so he can lay his head down. "Mi!" You sternly presses on the moment she feels her pet trying to bite her fingers -playfully and gently, of course.

The Hokkaido bumps his head against You's hand once more, before heavily breathing through his nose.

"Good boy." She whispers, eyes closed, as she rubs one of his soft triangular ears.

Seconds after, Mikio rests his head on his mistress' covered belly, his tail now wagging ever so slowly as he starts succumbing to sleep.

 _It's ... Peaceful. Just like this morning, at the pool._

"Goodnight, baby boy ..."

* * *

 **Alright, I seriously don't know how they go to school. I took the liberty of saying that Chika and Riko take the bus, because of one of the trailers, but I seriously don't know how it's going to be in the anime.**

 _ **[Before I forget, I don't own Love Live! Sunshine! ofc]**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thank you for everything! For reading, and all. Here's the second and last chapter, and I really hope you'll like it!**

 ** _[and do not forget that they're exceptionally speaking English huh]_ ** c:

* * *

"You-chan still hasn't arrived ... And class is going to start in few minutes ..."

"You-chan seemed very off yesterday. It's like super weird to see her like that, right?"

"Yes ..."

* * *

A long vibration makes the pillow tremble.

Once. Twice.

At the third vibration, You buries her head in said pillow, blindly feeling around for her ringing mobile phone. She slides a hand, led by the fourth vibration, under the other cushion and finally grabs the device, loudly cursing and grousing about the person calling her at such early hour-

"What?" She grumbles, head still buried in the pillow, muffling her hoarse morning voice.

"You-chan?"

The concerned girl's eyes suddenly snap open when she recognizes Riko's soft -but hesitant- voice.

"R-R-Riko-chan?!" You practically jumps in her bed, making Mikio whine when his head unexpectedly bumps the mattress whereas he was peacefully resting on his owner's limbs. "Is there something wrong? Are you okay?"

A light chuckle reaches her ears, and You can't help but smile, while stroking the dog straight between his ears to be forgiven for the accidental but irritating awakening.

It is a beautiful sound, so _mellifluous_.

"You-chan, I'm fine." Riko answers ; and then she adds, her voice more serious than before, "But are you?"

"... Eh?" For a moment, You's hand stops as the young girl freezes -but soon, Mi's wet nose against her wrist brings her back to reality.

"You-chan? You still here?"

You blinks, before shaking her head. "Y-yes, I'm here!"

"You-chan ..." A sad sigh can be heard, and it makes You's heart clench. Is she saddening Riko ... ?

"I'm fine, Riko-chan. But what's wrong? Why are you calling me that early?"

"Early?" The red haired girl echoes. "But You-chan, class is going to start in few minutes-"

Riko's voice seems to fade away the moment her blue orbs land on the screen of her digital clock.

 _ **08:32**_.

 _Uh oh_.

"You-chan?"

But You has already hung up, rushing out of her bedroom under the Hokkaido's curious gaze.

* * *

Last night was the most fitful sleep she's ever had.

And she has never pedaled as fast as right now.

 _I can't imagine my face ..._

When she jumped out of her bed after her crush's call and went to the bathroom to dress, she checked herself in the mirror, by reflex. She tried to arrange her messy and tangled bed hair, with all those resistant cowlicks. She also growled in frustration and cursed herself for being a natural girl and not having any makeup, because she could not arrange her deathly pale complexion, along with her drowsy, ringed eyes.

And now, You clearly feels how her cheeks are hot and burning, because of the current huge morning effort. But this is an odd sensation, seeing as her body has a real lack of sleep ; she feels sluggish, tired, and her empty stomach does make matters worse. And yet, her legs are moving very fast, despite the exhaustion.

What a great mix ...

 _I hope they won't notice ..._

* * *

 _Of course_.

Of course it did not go unnoticed by her classmates -You heard some whispers when she stepped in the classroom and apologized for her lateness.

And it certainly didn't go unnoticed by Chika and Riko.

They both find themselves around You's desk, after the teacher has allowed the students to take a break.

"You-chan! You look so unwell!" Chika almost screams as she leans over the desk, her own face and You's only a millimeter apart. "You shouldn't have come today, are you crazy?!"

"Chika-chan, I'm fine-"

"No, you're not!" Chika sighs as she stands up straight. "You're worrying us, You-chan ..."

"Takami-san?" Another second year approaches the trio, with an apologetic expression on her face. "I'm sorry for the bother but ... Kunikida-san and Kurosawa-san want to see you. They said that it's about CYaRon!. They're in the corridor, waiting for you."

"Really?" Chika looks at Riko and You, and lightly smiles. "I'll be back!"

And she rushes off, leaving an uncomfortable You with Riko. Riko, whose golden eyes seem to penetrate and fathom her -and her entire being. You unconsciously holds back her breath, and gulps when Riko simply sighs and quietly, carefully loops an ashen lock of hair behind You's ear.

"You-chan, please ... Talk to me."

"Riko-chan ..." Her heart is thumping in her ribcage, and blood seems to pound in her ears.

"What's wrong? Let us help you, let ... Let me help you, You-chan ..."

"I-"

"Alright class! Let's continue the lesson," the adult claps her hands once, catching everyone's attention. "Please, everyone, go back to your own seats ... And Takami-san, hurry up please."

"Yes sensei!"

You heaves, for the first time in her life, a discreet but relieved sigh when the teacher goes on with the course.

* * *

 _• one week later_..

* * *

 _Scribble scribble._

This is so weird ...

 _Scribble._

It has been one week, but still ...

 _Scribble scribble scrib-_

 _THUD._

"I really, really don't understand ..." You sighs once her forehead has bumped the exercise book.

Her fingers loosen their grip around the pen, which falls on the desk, and she turns her head to look at the rolling ballpoint.

Another sigh and then You sits up straight, curious, when the door creaks. She spins around thanks to the chair, smiles when she sees Mikio's snout pushing the door open and, once he stands in her bedroom and that his eyes land on her, she pats her knees, silently inviting him to come with her.

"Hi baby boy." You softly smiles when the ivory Hokkaido rests his head on her thighs after putting his buttock on the floor. She strokes him between his triangular ears before pressing one finger on his muzzle to make him raise his head.

Sapphire eyes look at soft hazel ones.

You finally gives in and bends down, wrapping her arms around Mikio's neck and leaning her head against his soft fur.

"Mi, I can't focus on my homework because I'm thinking too much ..." She heaves another sigh and hugs her dog better. "You know, this is very weird. Remember Chika-chan and Riko-chan? They came here once or twice, at home, and Chika-chan even played with you."

Not waiting for a real answer, You continues to hug him and goes on with her monologue, "I kinda eavesdropped them last week, even if I didn't mean to ... And I'd have preferred if I hadn't eavesdropped to tell the truth ... But what's done is done ... Anyway. They're together now, like together together. As a couple."

The future captain suddenly falls quiet, as she tries to suppress the overwhelming sadness which is growing in her, bringing tears that make her blue eyes watery. _It still hurts, dammit ..._

"B-but none of them has officially told me that they're together, none of them has broken the news ... Mi, each day I have to pretend. I have to pretend that I don't know what happened between them, that I don't know that they're together ; and I don't have the right to be sad, you know? At least, not in front of them ... They're my best friends and I should be happy for them. I must be happy for them. But I failed a lot last week. They were very worried about my condition."

You sighs and releases her grip, only cupping Mikio's face and looking at him in the eye.

"I love Riko-chan. With all my heart. But she belongs to Chika-chan now ... But baby boy, there's something I can't put my finger on."

Mikio tilts his head on the side, deeply listening to his caring owner. The young girl smiles at this movement, rubs the Hokkaido's cheeks and then tilts her own head to properly meet his gaze.

"I've never seen them holding hands, or whispering sweet nothings in the other's ear. I've never seen them ... Kissing. Not even on the cheek." You slowly bites her lower lip, adverting her blue orbs for few seconds before looking at Mikio once again. "They don't really act as a couple. I understand if they want to hide when we're in class or with some classmates ... But I mean, why not when they're with me? Or with the other Aqours girls? They're our friends, and I'm their best friend so-"

You suddenly gasps as the realization hits her with full force, causing Mikio's head and ears to perk up, alert. The second year stops stroking the ivory colored fur and pushes the floor with her feet so her office chair can roll backward. Mikio instantly gets up and follows her, his tail wagging.

"What if ... What if they know?" She gasps a second time. "What if they figured out my feelings for Riko-chan?"

Mikio barks and then whines, sits on the floor and places one paw on You's lap.

"What should I do, Mi?" Her blue eyes are lost. "What should I do?"

* * *

 _"You can do it, Riko-chan! You can do it!"_

Riko pushes her maroon hair back and clasps her own hands before fiddling with them, nervously twisting her fingers.

The stress has started engulfing her the moment she stopped in front of the swimming pool, and it seems that she is unable to stand still since then. She knows that You will be here soon - _very_ soon-, and it is driving her crazy.

Chika helped her calm down, helped her have some self-confidence before she can jump in and confront You alone ; Chika gave her the courage she lacked. But now ...

It's crumbling. Fading away. Literally.

It is only going to be few small, simple words ; it's not that much to ask.

But why does it seem _so_ impossible? Why is she turning into a ball of stress, a ball of huge, intense nervousness? She has the impression that she is going to die the moment You will appear, that the world around her is going to vanish and that she will be unable to pronounce a single thing.

She is going to make a fool of herself.

It's going to go badly. Poorly. _Awfully, dreadfully_.

 _"You can do it, Riko-chan!"_

 _No Chika-chan, I can't ..._

"... Riko-chan?"

"Ah!" The dark crimson haired girl yelps, jumps with surprise before turning on her heel, a hand instinctively finding refuge on her bosom.

But it drops instantly when she finds herself in front of You, a towel on the shoulder, clad in a blue one-piece swimsuit which is nicely hugging her curves. A fierce blush creeps up Riko's neck and entire face.

She certainly was not prepared to confront You like that. _In a swimsuit_.

"Sorry if I scared you ..." Riko returns to senses when You's voice reaches her ears, "But what are you doing here, Riko-chan?"

Riko gulps with difficulty, trying to get over with her inner fight to collect herself as quickly as possible. She takes a deep breath to gather enough courage and say something but You, seemingly intrigued by such a late reply, beats her to it :

"What's going on, Riko-chan? You fine?"

Riko blinks once, and then a small, squeaky, "Y-yes!"

 _Snap out of it, Sakurauchi Riko!_

"Uuh ... ?"

"I-I ..." _Here we go, I can't back off ..._ "I wanted to have a talk with you, You-chan." Her voice is a little bit quivering, but she can manage. She has no choice now, anyway.

You's blue orbs slightly widen before looking away.

Riko bites the inside of her cheek. Why does You seem nervous? Why is she adverting her gaze?

 _... Don't tell me she knows it?_

"Y-yes, of course ..." You finally speaks, looking everywhere but where Riko stands. "You can tell me everything, Riko-chan." She smiles.

And it is forced.

"Yeah, I know ..." Riko uneasily mutters, playing with the strap of her bag. "It's just, um ... You see ..."

"You know, Riko-chan, it's no big deal if you don't tell me today. Especially if it's too hard for you. You'll tell me another day, alright?"

"N-no!" Riko yells, before placing both of her hands over her mouth when she realizes that her voice was louder than intended. "I ... No, wait, I need to tell you now. Please."

"Fine ... ?" You says, even if her tone is more quizzical than anything else.

"Just ... Give me few seconds, please."

The future captain quietly nods her head, and Riko draws another deep breath.

"I-I think that- I mean, no, I'm sure but ..." The maroon haired girl faintly growls, frowning and internally cursing herself for stuttering that much.

 _Screw it._

"I'm in love with you."

* * *

 _"I'm in love with you."_

This is the second time that You hears these words from Riko's mouth.

This is also the second time that You's heart freezes and seems to stop beating ; that her breath gets stuck in her throat.

But it is the first time that the confusion engulfs her.

 _What ... How ... What?_

In front of her, tears well up in Riko's golden pools, and the latter weakly whispers, "You-chan ... Please, at least say something ..."

And so, after some endless seconds, You speaks the only words which cross her mind :

"I don't understand, Riko-chan."

"Eh?"

"Um ... You ... You can't say that, Riko-chan. You can't do that ..."

Incomprehension can immediately be read in Riko's lost eyes as she questions, puzzled, "What? Why can't I say and do that? Why can't I say how I feel?"

"It's-"

"So," Riko goes on, butting in, "it means ..."

You tries to utter something, but she interrupts herself when she sees tears trickling down Riko's cheeks.

"I shouldn't have listened to Chika-chan," she articulates, a lump in her throat making her speak with difficulty. Her fingers clumsily slide in her dark red locks, as she proceeds, "I'm sorry You-chan, just ... Just forget what I said and ... I leave so you can swim in peace and-"

"Wait, no!" You shouts out, her hand quickly curling around Riko's wrist ; Riko, who is looking away, craning her neck as far as possible not to meet her friend's sapphire eyes. "Wait, Riko-chan, it's just that ... I don't understand?"

"What is it that you don't understand, You-chan?!" Riko shrieks, whirling around, causing You to loosen the grip around her wrist. _God, she's frustrating._ "How can't you understand? You're ... You're the one I don't understand! It was already hard for me to confess, and you dare tell me that I can't do that because you don't understand! How is that supposed to make sense, You-chan?!"

"But you said the same thing to Chika-chan last time, how is _that_ supposed to make sense?"

"Why would I tell Chika-chan that I love her whereas I'm in love with you You-chan, and not with her?" Riko lightly frowns, more confused than anything else now. "Just explain. Explain me why I'd do that, because I think I'm missing something?"

"But I heard you last time, when you arrived early with Chika-chan in the classroom ..."

* * *

••

 _"Hey Riko-chan, I'm your friend right? So you can tell me everything, you know?"_

 _"Y-yes, of course ... Right ..."_

 _..._

 _"I-I, um ... Chika-chan ... I'm in love with You."_

 _••_

* * *

Riko wipes her tears with her sleeve, sniffing a little, shaking her head several times.

"You-chan ... I think you've mistaken the whole thing." Finally, a tiny smile graces the transfer student's features. "It wasn't Chika-chan I was talking about ... It was you."

Slowly, and quite timidly, Riko's hand finds its way into You's, whose lower lip is trembling. When Riko makes the gutsy move of interlacing their fingers together, You's heart starts thumping and thundering in her chest, and her sapphire eyes are soon filled with tears.

"Riko-chan ..." She starts sobbing.

Riko's features immediately soften and she takes a step forward, her free hand now resting on You's wet jaw.

"You-chan ..."

It was a misunderstanding.

 _It was just a fucking misunderstanding_.

Usually, You does not like crying in front of other persons. And certainly not in front of the ones she likes and who care about her ; but when she feels Riko's arms wrapped around her, she just lets everything out. Her sorrow, her pain, her fears, her insecurities. Everything.

"I'm sorry ..." Riko murmurs, face partially buried in You's soft ashen hair.

"Why?" You shakily breathes, never breaking the hug, never moving from her position against Riko.

"I think I've just figured out why you didn't feel well," Riko answers, guilt welling up inside her. "Was it because of that?"

You silently nods in Riko's shoulder, still shaking because of her sudden break down. The golden eyed girl closes her eyes and hugs her even tighter, ignoring the fact that You is only wearing a one-piece swimsuit.

"I'm sorry, You-chan ... It was unintentional, I promise."

"I know." You straightens up, clumsily wiping her tears away. She lightly smiles, and chuckles, "It's my fault, I've immediately believed that you didn't love me back."

Riko's head perks up and her face starts reddening at You's words. This makes You realize that she has just said her feelings aloud, and a blush also tints her cheeks and ears.

"Um ..."

Riko's unexpected laughter brings a smile to You's lips, who intertwines her fingers behind her back, ignoring the towel that fell on the slabs.

"I'm glad, You-chan." Riko smiles, her eyes shyly meeting You's.

"All's well that ends well, right?"

The crimson haired girl giggles once more. But she stops herself when she feels something soft on her right cheek, just next to her mouth. Her eyes instantly widen, and her face flushes, even if the sight of a Watanabe You gazing at her bare feet with the most adorable red ears and the most lovable shy -but immensely happy- expression gracing her features Riko has ever seen is deeply endearing.

"You-chan ..."

The only answer she gets is an antsy giggle, while the future captain apprehensively scratches the nape of her neck. Riko sweetly smiles, wondering how many cute gestures and expressions she will be able to see with You.

And, while the latter is distracted, nervous and too preoccupied about her own bold move, Riko takes a tiny step forward and steals their first kiss.

* * *

Aaaaaand here's our happy ending. :D **Thank you, all of you, who read this story, followed and favorited it! And thank you for the reviews, this is always nice! I'm going to answer them here, btw.**

(and given some reviews, I'm pretty sure that some of you thought the same thing as You, right? :3)

 **CleideJam I didn't really talk about what happened between Chika and Riko, but you can guess that Chika certainly kept trying to motivate Riko so she could gather all the courage she needed to confess hehe.**

 **Guest Haha, so did you see right? I'm glad you liked the first chapter, I hope you liked the ending too!**

 **PocketDuelMonsters Aaaah, this is a great request! I've already done a story with µ's and A-RISE as the parents of all the girls in Aqours (TsubaHono were Chika's moms, RinPana were You's and Hanamaru's ones (yes, You and Maru were sisters), KotoUmi were Yoshiko's and Kanan's parents (they were sisters too), NozoEli for Mari, NicoMaki for Riko and EreAnju were Dia's and Ruby's moms), but your request is very interesting! I'll think about it and when I'll have a good idea, maybe I'll post it!**

 **Thank you for reading btw, I hope you enjoyed. :3**

See you!


End file.
